


Along the Viper's Tail

by Whitescruffydog



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Viper Verse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitescruffydog/pseuds/Whitescruffydog
Summary: Viper Verse is an alternate retelling of the X-Men Movies where mutants are weaker and not as common and Charles and Erik did not meet in the 60s.Charles instead becomes a police officer after obtaining his degree in genetics and Erik becomes a daredevil and starts a motorcycle gang while pursuing Shaw.Viper Verse explores the possibilities stemming from this point in time.This is a guide to Viper Verse along with drabbles and metadata not published separately.





	Along the Viper's Tail

Although all the stories share this backstory, they, unless specified, are not dependent on each other, and one does not need to know this backstory or read any other story to enjoy one in particular.  To Catch a Biker explores the backstory most thoroughly, but again it’s mostly inconsequential to the plots of the others. 

Viper Verse is named after Erik's moniker, the Steel Viper, primarily for the alliteration. 

 

Viper Verse currently consists of: 

 _To Catch a Biker_ [ONGOING]:  In which Erik kills Shaw and completes his prison sentence, going on to annoy Chief Xavier with his gang antics--evading him as Magneto while dating him as Erik. 

 _To Protect a Professor_ [ONGOING]:  Instead of finishing his prison sentence, Erik instead gets recruited by the government, into a new organization called the OSV: a special operations unit under both the CIA's and FBI's jurisdiction.  Erik's newest mission is to protect Charles Xavier, a paralyzed professor at Oxford. 

   → _Silver Snake_ [UPCOMING]:  An AU of TPAP crossing over with Archer.  The OSV goes down for maintenance, and Erik, never one to sit still, joins ISIS for a mission of crazy antics. 

      →→ _My New Coworker is a Comic Book Supervillain_ [UPCOMING]:  An AU of Silver Snake in which Archer tries to convince Erik and Charles of their existence as comic book characters. 

 _Fancy a Game_ [UPCOMING]:  Three-Shot.  Shaw and Erik kill each other in their final showdown, and rather than moving on, Erik takes the role of a Reaper. Many years later he finds its time to take Chief Xavier's soul, but Charles won't go without a fight--or, a chess match. 

 _To Tame a Viper_ [POTENTIAL]:  After being paralyzed in a nearly deadly crash, Charles decides that he has plenty of time to explore other things in the world.  One such thing is the eccentric viper keeper living nearby. 

 _Along the Viper's Tail_ [ONGOING]:  You are here.  A collection of everything else I choose not to publish separately. 

 

You are more than welcome to read all the pieces in order, but you're just as free to pick and choose.  Just reading below this line may spoil things, so proceed with caution. 

Works currently in _Along the Viper’s Tail_ :

Title [Universe] - Description

Where TCAB is To Catch a Biker and TPAP is To Protect a Professor.

 

 _Itinerary_ [Either] - You are here. 

 

 

Potential Works:  Feel free to suggest what ones you want next. 

 

Sketch Dump [Either] - A sketch dump of various doodled things.  I did not say my art was good.

Note Dump TSV [TCAB] - Note dump about The Steel Vipers.  Taken straight from my hard drive, notes about the gang for the fanfiction and roleplay.  There may be spoilers.

Note Dump OSV [TPAP] - Note dump about the Order of the Steel Viper.  Taken straight from my hard drive, notes about the order for the fanfiction and roleplay.  There may be spoilers.

Note Dump SME [Either] - Note dump about Saint Monica Eastside.  Taken straight from my hard drive, notes about the prison for the fanfiction and roleplay.  There may be spoilers. 

Honey Trap [TPAP] – What if Erik was ordered to seduce Charles to get his research?

They’re Coming [TPAP] – Take a trip to the crime ridden streets of Laredo and explore the past of a crime lord.

Breakfast [TPAP] – Rowan and his coworkers have breakfast and discuss the past and future of the OSV. 

Rowan Q&A [TPAP] – A series of questions exploring Rowan’s character and personality. 

The Baby Viper [TCAB] – In which the Steel Vipers accidentally adopt a kid—and no, that’s illegal put that back. 

The Teen Viper [TCAB] – A “punk” teenager attempts to join the gang to be cool and is instead bullied into wearing his helmet, stopping smoking, and just generally getting his life together. 


End file.
